Til We Meet Again
by Tuttle
Summary: BJ, BeM Response to a challenge by Lorein. A final episode of QAF. 'Like I said before, it’s all about sex. At least that’s what I thought... until the impossible happened. Yup, that’s right, the impossible.' Please R
1. Chapter 1

1**Title: **Til We Meet Again

**Author: **Greens

**Feedback: **Yes! Please? Pretty please? I'm asking nicely :)

**Pairing: **Brian/Justin, Ben/Michael

**Rating: **R (for language, adult situations)

**Genre: **Challenge, Drama

**Summary: **Response to a challenge by Lorein. A final episode of QAF. '_Like I said before, it's all about sex. At least that's what I thought... until the impossible happened.'_

**Notes:** I have not seen any of season five and have done very well at remaining spoiler free until I can get my hands on the DVD's (counting the days til January 10th) Any similarities to the actual season is coincidental

**Special Thanks: **Thanks to the actors who gave us these wonderful characters whom we all love. Without them, there would be no QAF. So thank you. Thanks also to Lorein for the challenge.

**Spoilers: **None that I know of, please see NOTES.

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own QAF. I simply like to borrow them for the purpose of some friendly play. I am not making any money on this or any of my stories. All characters (with the exception of my original characters) belong to the creators.

* * *

_Like I said before, it's all about sex. At least that's what I thought... until the impossible happened. Yup, that's right, the impossible. The world stopped turning, pigs started flying, hell officially froze over... and Brian Kinney was getting married. I know, hard to believe, right? I thought so too, until I got the phone call._

The jet engine purred as Toronto Flight 980 touched down in Pittsburgh. Michael looked over at Ben, who was sleeping on his right, and then Hunter, sleeping on his left. He smiled softly, nudging Ben. "Hey, sleepyhead," Michael said. "We're on the ground."

Ben stretched. "Already?" he said.

"We only came in from Canada." Michael said nudging Hunter now. "Up."

"What the fuck," Hunter yawned

"Watch your mouth," Michael said, getting up from his seat amd grabbing his carry on bag.

"Did you tell your mother we were flying in?" Ben asked, stepping off the plane with the two men.

Michael laughed. "Are you kidding? She told me." Michael made his way to baggage claim, spotting the bags. "Along with... 'It's about fucking time you called' and 'Why haven't you given me your new fucking number yet' and..."

"I think... I get the idea," Ben laughed. "You're lucking she didn't fly to Toronto and track you down."

Michael's eyes widened. "Don't even joke like that." he teased. Michael looked around the airport. "Well..." he said. "Home sweet Pittsburgh."

"Never thought I'd fucking be back here before Christmas." Hunter said.

"Hey, wise ass." Michael said. "What'd I tell you?"

"I know I know," Hunter rolled his eyes. "Watch my fucking mouth." Ben couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head.

"Michael!" Ben looked right at Michael, the look on the man's face was a cross between shock and terror and surprise. "Ph my God, baby!" Debbie was quickly approaching them. She gathered Michael in her arms, seemingly inspecting him. "You're like a fucking skeleton!"

"Nice to see you too, Ma," Michael said.

"And still a wise ass." Debbie said. She looked over at Ben, embracing him next. "Hi, baby."

"It's so good to see you, Debbie," Ben kissed her cheek.

"Don't forget to save some of that lovin' for us," Emmett stood with Ted, Melanie, Lindsay and the two kids.

Michael laughed as Emmett pranced over and threw his arms around the smaller man. "Holy shit," Michael said. "When did our flying in turn into a party?"

"Well we miss ya, sweetie," Emmett sad as he hugged Ben, leading what seemed like an assembly line of hugs and kissed.

"Welcome home you guys," Melanie said, handing Michael Jenny Rebecca.

"She's so big," Michael marveled, holding the child close. "Who are, little miss, growing up while I'm not looking?" He kissed her tiny forehead.

"Can you believe all this?" Ted asked. "Brian getting married."

"What, are you kidding?" Michael said. "I almost choked when I got the announcement."

"He thought it was a joke," Hunter said. "That would have made the best fucking practical joke ever!"

"We thought it was sweetie," Emmett said. "But apparently... it's the real deal."

"I just can't believe... Brian..." Michael shook his head. "Married." He paused. "How the hell did this happen? I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"None of us did." Lindsay said honestly

"Well what are we all standing around here for?" Debbie exclaimed. "We got a house. No point in blocking traffic." She looked at Michael. "And you... I wanna get some food into you."

"Ma..."

"Don't argue with your mother," Debbie said. "We're going home."

* * *

The lights were all out, the shades pulled, making the loft pitch dark. Sunlight threatened to peak through the windows as Justin rolled over on to his right side. He had grown so accustomed to the slender, gorgeous body lying beside him. The man who at one point in Justin's life had seemed unattainable. A man who he respected, adored and worshiped all at the same time.

He had fallen in love with Brian that very first night. The night he taught Justin just what fucking was. The night he taught Justin that love was bullshit and that fucking the same guy more than once was taboo. Never in his wildest dreams had Justin imagined that the day would come that Brian would propose. Not to Justin, not to anyone. Marriage, for the longest time, was a joke, a pointless heterosexual ritual that was doomed from the start.

Something had changed that. Brian had experienced so much in only a few years and almost miraculously, overnight, he developed a new philosophy on love. It was no longer bullshit. It was no longer an excuse. It actually existed for him, for he and Justin.

Justin had never seen Brian sleep so deeply and peacefully, his bare chest rising and falling so rhythmically. He didn't have the heart to wake him. Justin simply snuggled down, resting his head on Brian's chest gently, and casting his arm across him. Brian's breathing was methodical and gentle, Justin hearing each breath like the soft humming of tune as it soothed him back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't hold out on us" Emmett chimed, plopping down on the sofa beside Michael. "I want to know every little detail. How is Toronto?"

"Beautiful" Michael smiled. "We love it there. You guys really need to come and see the house."

"Well from all the pictures you guys send us, we really feel like we are there with you," Lindsay said. "It's so great that you three are happy."

"It's freaking sweet!" Hunter said.

Michael nodded. "Hunter's in school. He's doing great."

"Great job baby" Debbie said.

"What about you, Michael?" Melanie asked. "Have you found a new location for the store?"

"I actually... I have." Michael smiled. The comic store had always been his passion. It had been a sad day when he locked the doors at Red Cape Comics for the last time. Ben had already secured a job at a University in Toronto and Hunter was enrolled in school. Only Michael hadn't found employment by the time they moved. "I've found a small shop... cheap. It needs a lot of work but it's gonna be perfect."

"You're really all set up there" Melanie said.

"Yeah. More or less. All I really had left to do was get dates from Justin to work out the next issue of Rage."

"Good luck on that one now," Ted laughed. "He and Brian are going to be on the eternal honeymoon."

"How is that different from now?" Michael laughed.

"Brian's different, Michael" Lindsay said. "It was like something in him just... changed. Something clicked in his head."

"Just over the past six months?" Ben said. "I'd love to know the reasoning behind that."

"Ours is not to wonder why, sweetie," Emmett sang. He paused. "OK, well I guess it is, but we'll never know."

"The great mysteries of life." Ted added as the room grew silent for a moment.

"So I say... we should reintroduce you boys to Liberty Avenue. We know ya've been gone a while, but the thumpa thumpa's still the same." He looked at Hunter. "Sorry baby"

"We'll take Hunter back home with us," Melanie said.

"Sure," Lindsay added. "We can get something to eat. You guys go have a good time." The girls smiled. "Go on."

>>>>>>

Justin smiled softly as he sat naked, cross legged in a chair about fifteen feet from the bed. The light from the setting sun was gone now, so Justin relied on a small lamp to brighten his view.

A once blank piece of sketch paper sat on his lap and he twirled the pencil between his fingers as he admired the bare body that lay before him. Justin's hand still seized at intervals from the bashing years before, but he was inspired. He had to draw.

Brian was in a deep sleep. Deeper than Justin had ever seen, which made it even easier for him to capture on paper the beauty that was Brian Kinney. Justin let his pencil dance across the paper, sketching the contours, getting so completely sucked into it that he hadn't noticed Brian awaken.

"What's this?" Brian asked, getting up out of bed. He sauntered over to Justin, looking over his shoulder.

"Last time I checked... it was you." Justin smiled as he put the finishing touches on the portrait. Before placing the tablet and pencil down on the small table beside him.

He stood, turning to walk to the refrigerator, Brian admiring his tight, bare ass as the younger man swung the doors open, pulling out a bottle of water. Justin turned with the bottle, silently offering it to Brian, who shook his head.

"Do you want to go out?" Justin asked, taking a long swig of the Evian before replacing the bottle.

"I was thinking of staying in" Brian said, leaning over the counter top, picking up about six pieces of fruit from the bowl, but not biting any of them.

"You haven't been out in a week," Justin whined, but wore a smile.

"Don't tell me you're complaining," Brian said, moving around the island to where Justin stood, only inches from his face. His arms wrapped around Justin's waist tightly grasping his ass, pulling him up, pressing his tongue into his mouth. "You're not complaining."

Justin was silent for a long moment, a lazy smile appearing on his face. "I'm not complaining." he said, slowly pulling back from Brian. "I just... think we should get a little different activity tonight besides... fucking our brains out."

"You mean in addition to." Brian corrected, finally biting into an apple.

He stood, watching Justin. "In addition to" Justin smirked. "How stupid of me." He kissed Brian deeply.

"Go," Brian slapped Justin's ass, smirking. "Go get dressed. As much as we'd love it, we aren't walking down Liberty Avenue bare assed." Justin kissed him again. "Alright, don't get all lezzie on me. Go."

Justin smiled, stepped away from him to put on some clothes. Little did either of them know that they would soon come face to face with their past.


End file.
